Eon
by Spinx
Summary: Earth has reached the peak of its Darwinian Perfection. The time has arrived for the Ancient Rulers to retrieve what is theirs. A genetic re-occurrence of the High Queen is impeding the process. In her new reign, what would become of the universe? With only a handful of allies, Jupiter Jones must face a new life filled with peril, and deal with forces that drive her love apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

There was a cloud of smoke that rose from the east wing of the vaults. The guards were shouting and passing messages and orders to one another. The alarm had set off, and they dispersed across each direction to cover the vicinity. A separate team was tasked to deal with the possible intruder. Their heavy footsteps were approaching the problem area, led by the commander. They halted at the sight of sprawled unconscious guards on the floor.

_"__Freeze__!_ Put down your weapon," The commander ordered, "and place your _hands_ above your _head!_ Do it _now!"_

The guns were raised and pointed at the intruder.

There was a man dressed in a dark coat, but his figure was but a silhouette from the smoke that the damages have created. He stepped forward,

"I said _freeze__!_ Do _not_ move!"

There was a low, rumbling of a sound. It was a laugh. It came from the intruder.

He emerged from the smoke, and in an instant, the team of guardsmen screamed their last breath.

**1**

She could feel the grass prickling softly behind her. In her jeans, and an overused button-down shirt, the High Queen of the Galaxies spread herself like an eagle on the ground. Not minding the gentle hum of the bees that once annoyed her, they danced in a swirling frenzy right above. With a single stroke of her hand, they followed in synchronized order, mirroring her command. She played with them and watched them create a small tornado.

Stinger leaned on his windowsill, watching Her Majesty play like a child on his front yard.

If the Royal children could see her now, the Commonwealth, let alone the Royal Parliament, he wondered how they would perceive the highly esteemed Mother Jupiter.

He shook his head and let a heavy sigh escape his mouth. A bias to earth and a bias to the intergalactic forces. Which side will she eventually take? Stinger couldn't help but think if Her Majesty ever thought of the gravity of her responsibilities.

He looked at her again, smiling and laughing at the bees; young, brimming under the afternoon sun, relaxed and unbothered by the world, let alone the dangers and threats that her kingdom faces.

Who took care of the problem for the mean time while she was away? Who speaks with the parliament? Her children, from her first life? Do they honestly care? Do they even represent the High Queen?

She has no champion, except for two re-assigned Aegis officers who were about to enter the inner realms of the Aegis. And when their hands are full, who will protect her?

Caine Wise got himself in a strange tangle of events. The boy doesn't understand this is out of his league—beyond his imagination.

Beyond _anyone's_ imagination.

To be in love...and loved back, by the High Queen herself.

Wasn't it just luck, or a deathwish.

Stinger sighed again, his head in a deep furrow. He refilled his mug with the tap water from the faucet and drank it clean. Tomorrow, they head back to the Commonwealth.

Tomorrow, nothing will ever be the same.

A shout of laughter sounded from outside. His daughter, Kiza, and Her Majesty is having fun with the bees. Jupiter was protecting Kiza from getting stung, enveloping her with those small lean arms.

_This...this is the Queen. A young lady...who still knows nothing of what's to come..._

His phone rang, and he picked it up immediately.

"Caine? What?... When? ... But we're not supposed to be there until tomorrow... Alright, alright. Calm down. I'll bring her safely to the ship. We've packed anyway. Yes, understood. Goodbye."

"Dad, who was it?"

The girls burst inside the kitchen, laughing, their faces flushed and warm from the sun.

Stinger gave a lingering look at the girls, perhaps relishing a rare moment he bet he'd never see again.

Jupiter was still catching her breath when they got inside. She stood still when she saw a familiar alarm in Stinger's eyes,

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid we must leave at once..."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The Tribunal was in an uproar.

Men and women clad in black and red robes, were arguing, some shouting and wagging fingers at each other. They spun and walked down the aisles, their robes following them as they went, and each time they moved, one would see the glimmer of golden symbols that represented their districts and nations that have ruled for millenniums. These were the High Lords of the Universe who governed and managed the intergalactic homes of living beings as handed over by their ancestors for eons.

The universe was indeed a larger body that homed thousands of galaxies, where each segment, those reachable and recognizable by the royal parliament, was represented by their dynastic matriarchs, patriarchs and regents. The dynastic rulers, like kingdoms, work amongst each other with either common or unique trades.

What anyone did in this court were merely ripples and shadows of their forefathers; the sources of their being. The High Lords were next to immortals, being the oldest and wisest of the human race. But such wisdom is never always met, nor understood across the royal parliament that protected the kingdoms.

The parliament was key to controlling and avoiding wars. There had been 46 according to record, one of which helped start the galaxy of Earth. Each time a war broke, resources deplete. To date, cold wars were still present in the universe, and the animosity amongst certain families was still felt, especially in court.

What breaks the sentimental woes of the dynasties were the practicalities of each one; Resources were not as abundant compared to hundreds of millenniums ago. The living beings all kingdoms have created multiplied at rates neither the parliament nor its rulers could control.

Only a handful of dynasties in the universe were capable of producing and planting new stars, planets and species that could sustain their lives. And the Abrasax was among them.

One of the oldest, and most powerful, was the Abrasax Dynasty. They were said to be the direct descendents of the Ancient Ones, those who have lived and begun feeding from the universe itself. From generation, to generation, an eon across another, the bloodline of the Ancients lived under the veins of the Abrasax together with only a few handful dynasties. Knowledge, wealth, power were passed on so successfully, that the exclusivity of the Abrasax trade was almost next to none. Though there may be a dynasty or two that can rival what they could offer, the size and quality of the Abrasax Farming Trade was unmatchable.

However, there has never come a time that the Abrasax Dynasty was questioned so aggressively, not until now.

"We cannot accept a neophyte to sit on the Throne of a High Queen! She's not even over a Thousand years old!"

"Lord Zeyne," implored a voice, "You know a genetic re-occurrence is by order of the Natural Law. It has been long written that occurrences as rare as _this_ is demanded to be respected by the Ancient Ones!"

"There hasn't _been_ a genetic re-occurrence among the High Rulers for over an _Eon!_ Are you _daft_?! There must have been a dark trick in this! I demand a clear investigation—even it means tearing her apart!"

The room erupted into howls and low voices; for old men and women, Rulers at that, to fight in this magnitude was a friction only War could entice.

"Lord Zeyne, _all the more_ we need to acknowledge the presence of a High Ruler's re-occurrence. It cannot be ignored, nor trifled with. Her body cannot be dismantled like a common _splice_! She is of _royalty_, and no matter how young, no matter how ignorant, her blood and genes are superior _than most of you in this room_!"

"What irks you, milord," the voice continued, "is not the fact that a neophyte has been born to Royalty; it's the re-occurrence itself, isn't it?"

"And why not? You arrogant fool! Have you not realized?!" Lord Zeyne bellowed,

"It has been written in the Book of Prophecies that each time a re-occurrence amongst the High Rulers transpires, one of the Ancient Ones will be re-born! The prophecy foretells the end of the universe. Once the force of the child has come of age, it has the ability to absorb the universe into its original state: NOTHING! Everything our forefathers have worked hard for, everything our ancestors have built—gone! Because of a genetic re-occurrence?!"

"Equally, milord, I remember my history fully well; and if this is the prophecy that you speak of, it also means that the child can restore what has been lost."

At this point, the room have grown quiet.

"Everyone is aware that our resources are depleting. Our rate of consumption has reached an optimal level beyond comprehension—and control. The Abrasax dynasty for one cannot always create a green planet to sow new humans. Previous high rulers have not lived so long as we have. Know that our endless quest for immortality has led us to this point. Perhaps...the Ancient Ones are trying to reach us—"

"By killing us?"

"By reminding us that we are not immortals but mortals as well."

"Lord Thar," Lord Zeyne addressed the voice, finally. "this is madness. Our way of life is, and always have been, a way of _continuity_."

"Continuity through our _children_. Not of ourselves. No one among us has allowed a _natural_ death for very _very_ long time. Imagine the ratio; for every High Ruler in this room, hundreds of planets have been consumed. Simply to lengthen our lives! Granted that there are thousands more left, in due time, there would be too little to share with all of you, and not enough time to create new ones and match our greed!"

"So Thar," Lord Zeyne cut him off, removing the respectable title, "are you willing to die to spare a few more planets? You're nothing but a _hypocrite_, you _fool_! I am not a child you can tell your stories to! I know my history, I know the prophecies, and I know the science and patterns of this universe beyond your personal understanding! Tell me, you speak of restoration, how at all do you think can a living being restore what has been lost—in an instant? Huh? Burst herself? Become pure energy? Are you trying to tell," Lord Zeyne gestured his hands wide, pointing to the enormity of the room, "a joke to this court by aiding the impossible?"

"You're scared, old man! That's all that you are!" Lord Thar shouted, "If you kill Jupiter Jones, you might as well have killed us all!"

"She's a mortal, for goodness' sake! Just like all of us, as you said."

"A mortal with a gift!"

"Just as well, Lord Thar, if we don't kill her, something in her or _from _her, will eliminate us all."

Silence. Each and every member of the court suddenly felt weary. Something they haven't felt in a long, long time.

"If something in her can eliminate us, it should've done so at the moment of her maturation. The fact that we're still alive at this very moment tells me that her presence is _constructive_, not destructive. Energy is never destroyed, milord..." Lord Tyrone looked at the aged High Ruler. He saw abundant fear, and a raging spirit. It is of no use to the universe to lose the support of a respectable High Ruler. Not at this point, "It can only be converted." He continued. "But our wastes have not been converted for millenniums; the time needed for matter to recuperate has not been respected. Balance has been lost since before our forefathers were born. We have been greedy, milord. So much so, we are losing resources as we speak, and they are irreplaceable."

"NONSENSE! It will convert! Our technologies have the necessary advancements to aid the conversion!"

"Where? Where is this technology?"

Lord Zeyne opened his mouth, but nothing escaped.

"It takes time." Lord Thar whispered. But the silence of the room allowed the whisper to be as clear as conceivable to all. "And you know it. Our most precious commodity. _Time,_ for once. Cannot afford something—_itself_. Something in Jupiter Jones or _from her_ can carry the ability or has the prowess to change this. For the better."

Lord Zeyne fell back into his chair. He was tired, indeed. So very tired. He felt the tension in his old veins, and his age made most obvious due to a lack of Submersion. The High Ruler himself has not used the nectar for quite a while, refusing to restore his youth like others who wait.

The serum is always just there. They never ran out. Never...

"Even if you're right..." Lord Zeyne's voice ached, "What makes you think this person is worthy to be kept alive? What can possibly _protect_ her? With power as immense as she has, but a life as volatile as ours, how will she survive..."

Lord Thar smiled. Not obnoxiously or threateningly; but reassuring. It was a gentle, humble smile, something the lords did not expect as a reaction,

"Security is not an issue, milord. Believe me..." he smiled again, "It is provided."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The moment their ship landed, Jupiter stepped outside to be surprised with a small army of guards before her. They were suited for space, in what seemed to be army uniform, and their faces blocked by dark helmets.

She and Stinger were to be escorted into the main ship where Captain Diomika Tsing and Lieutenant Cain Wise were waiting for them.

Jupiter could hardly understand the reason behind all the flurry. She didn't even had the chance to properly say goodbye to her mom and find a good excuse for her sudden disappearance all over again. This couldn't keep on without revealing the truth.

As to when and how, Jupiter decided to keep her troubled thoughts at bay, and focus on what's at hand.

Stinger still hadn't told her the real reason why they had to leave ahead of schedule; all she knew was that an emergency transpired not long before, and how they had to come back to the main ship.

Jupiter wasn't as so much as scared of the problem that has yet to reveal to her; she was more concerned with seeing Caine Wise again. _Lieutenant_ Caine Wise, rather.

'_You'll soon face the Tribunal, Jupiter.'_ Khalique confided with her, soon after Balem's main ship have been substantially damaged. The princess visited her palace after the Aegis officers have debriefed her from the incident. _'They'll put you under question, and they will orient you and re-educate you with your role as High Queen of Abrasax. And when they do, they expect you to be a woman of royalty, order, and obedience...I know it is not my place, Jupiter...but I must forewarn you...they will not like it...The Tribunal; they're strict with their rules and traditions...and a Royalty holds their highest expectations...if they find out about...Caine Wise. I'm sure they won't be happy about it.'_

Jupiter was flustered at Khalique's knowledge of her relationship with Caine. But the news itself was even more troubling.

'_You're right.'_ Jupiter said, looking into the eyes of a woman who claimed to have been her daughter, _'It's not your place.'_

Jupiter's jaw flexed involuntarily, and her nose fumed. She raised her brows, her eyes not leaving the steel ground they walked upon towards the main ship. She held her chin high, though eyes downcast, and squared her shoulders.

'_Your majesty,'_ Stinger informed her one time, _'I'm sorry to inform you that Caine Wise cannot attend this evening. The Head of Aegis has asked for his presence to re-instate his former position, and quite possibly to promote him.'_

'_But that's good news!'_

'_Yes, ma'am...uhm...Your Majesty?'_

'_What is it?' _Jupiter remembered feeling quietly surprised with Stinger's change of tone,

'_He...told me to give you this.'_

It was an oval ruby pendant, enclosed in gold. The chain itself was also gold. It felt slightly heavy to the touch. Stinger placed it in her hand and closed her fist around it.

'_It was from a woman who raised him as a child...the soldiers of Aegis were trained to be warriors from an early age...when Caine was casted out, he was left orphaned by the only family he ever knew. But someone took him in. When he was of age, he applied for the army again, acing all tests...but his relationship with his caretaker was severed... You see, your majesty...the Aegis soldiers, they're meant to live and die for the army only. I cannot even see my daughter anymore... Not after I gained my wings back... He wanted me to give you this...in case he...wouldn't have the chance to do it himself...if you do meet him again.'_

The pendant now gleamed proudly at the bottom of her neck. She touched it, to remind herself of the warmth and security Caine made her feel.

"Halt." A guard-inspector who stood before the main ship, clad in the same uniform, spoke to the commander of Jupiter's escort.

"Captain Tsing requests for the High Queen to be escorted by another batch from here."

"Negative, attendant. We have direct orders from Captain Tsing to safely deliver the High Queen in the main ship. Step aside, and let us in."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The inspector pulled his gun and shot the commander of her escort. He fell to the ground and before he could, the inspector shot two more of Jupiter's escort.

The escort at Jupiter's right began to shout something, "_Intruder! Ring the alarm! Call for back-up!_" he then shot a pistol of red flare upwards that must've signalled help for the main ship, "_Go, go, go!_"

Her escort handed a gun to Stinger and Stinger obliged. He started shooting at the intruders and bought time for Jupiter's escape.

The escort took Jupiter into his arms and with a kick from the ground, rocketed sideways, evading successive shots from the attackers.

"Stinger!" Jupiter screamed, reaching out, before her escort could lift her.

"_Your Majesty, go!" _

Jupiter thought her heart dropped into her stomach. The last time something like this happened,

"Jupiter, are you hurt?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt, Your Majesty?"

Suddenly, a man who was also wearing the same anti-gravity boots propelled himself hard against them, making Jupiter's escort lose grip of her.

Jupiter screamed at the sudden fall, and was caught by a pair of arms from a rather burly person who laughed at her demise. "Let me go!" She screamed and punched his face. He growled and this sound made Jupiter stop. She looked at him, and she noticed how his face looked like a lion and a man at the same time. They flew upwards and farther away from everyone else's.

"_Jupiter!_" her escort exclaimed. He managed to throw his opponent across the air, and launched for the lion-man but was cut off by two more intruders. One shot him across the chest, and the other pushed him towards the ground.

"_No!" _Jupiter screamed again, trying to flee from her abductor.

Beams of light and an eerie explosion sent off into the air.

"Get the ship, the ship! We must fall back; I have the Queen!" The lion roared.

Some of the intruders exchanged fire with the soldiers from below, and Jupiter reeled at the thought of being taken away.

"Let. Me. GO!" Jupiter swung her knee to her abductor's crotch and was immediately released with a shout of pain.

She fell from midair, screamed, and flailed her arms and legs. Her fall was subdued when someone caught her again. She half-screamed and half-gasped, and realized it was one of her escorts who caught her.

He pushed through the intruders, and was aided by the beams that came from the main ship.

Avoiding both gunpower and gunmen, her escort rocketed into the main ship's receiving hallway, and closed immediately like a trap.

Their landing was rather horrible, her escort losing his balance and dropping her unannounced.

Jupiter yelped, but she was able to recover quickly since the drop was near enough to the ground.

Her escort however couldn't do the same because he stayed down.

He moaned and clutched his chest.

"Oh God, no!" Jupiter knelt before him and saw the hole across the vest. She pried it open and saw a small patch of blood. "You'll be alright, I promise!" Jupiter was shaking.

"Jupiter..." he whispered.

Running footsteps from the other end of the hallway was heard.

"Help is here, please stay with me!" Jupiter pleaded, cradling her escort's head.

She didn't know what to do; cover the bleeding hole with her hand or shout at the help that was on its way.

"You wore it..." the escort said, touching the ruby at the base of her neck.

"W-What?" Jupiter glanced at her pendant and back to her escort.

In an instant, her eyes widened.

"Caine?! Caine! Oh God, Caine!" her hands shook, removing the helmet from his head.

His eyes were half-closed, and his breathing was shallow.

"Caine!" She began to cry. Before she could lean towards him, the crew that just arrived managed to pull her away from Caine and carried her separately.

"Wait! Wait! Let me see him!"

"Your Majesty, we need to get you to the safe room—immediately." The crew member pleaded.

"No! Please!" But the crew wouldn't let her.

Before she could shout again, two of the crew members helped each other to carry Caine's body towards the same direction she was heading.

Jupiter began to cry, shouting Caine's name, and was taken hurriedly further inside the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

It had been three days since the attack.

The next twelve hours after the incident, Jupiter was in a lockdown in her room, much like an asylum. Two guards were stationed outside her door, and she could hardly speak to anybody. The memory was too clear to her.

"_Am I not your Queen?!" _Jupiter demanded at one point. It had been two days by then. "_Let me out, please! I just want to see Caine Wise! Please, I'm begging you..." _she began to cry not long after, and this may have bothered the guards.

Captain Tsing was informed immediately, and Stinger was sent for her to bring the news.

"_Your Majesty, Caine is in a stable condition now. The wound was not nearly fatal. Aegis soldiers heal and recover quickly. It's part of our genetic design. Please don't worry anymore..." _Stinger pleaded, and felt pained at the sight of the queen sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Why won't they let me see him? Why can't I see him then?"_

"_He's being questioned, Your Majesty. He's debriefing the Aegis and the Tribunal for the past twenty-four hours. Quite frankly, he hasn't rested enough from the attack...but he's up and working. The wound has healed in less than a day. He's only busy right now, that is all..."_

Jupiter finally found the logic to stop crying. _"Stinger...could you tell him come see me when he's available? I just want to see his face again...I want to know if he's alright..."_

Stinger exhaled, smiled wearily and nodded once.

After that encounter, it had been almost another day when Jupiter heard an announcement from the posted guards. It was Caine. Jupiter came to her feet and stood facing the door. The door opened, much like the trap that let her and Caine in after the incident, only smaller.

Caine stepped inside, dressed in army pants but with a plain dark shirt.

He was clean, with a bandage across his left arm, and a few scratches on his neck.

"Your Majesty—" Caine began, but looked immediately at the floor.

"Caine." Jupiter's voice quivered.

"Captain Tsing have informed me that you need to be sent to your palace at the soonest possible convenience—"

"Caine, look at me—"

"There are existing threats that we have not identified yet—"

"Caine, please—"

"If you agree to the terms provided by your regent, your security detail can be determined—"

"I-I don't care—"

"The Tribunal will need to have a word with you soon. They need to ask of your condition and might debrief you of the incident. They're worried about your protection—"

"Caine, I'm with you!" Jupiter cried, almost hysterically. "What kind of protection am I supposed to—"

"The Aegis is recalling both Colonel Stinger and myself. There is nothing—"

Jupiter had had it. She grabbed the back of his neck and dove for a kiss. Caine was tall and robust; leaning forward and embracing him was more than a slight effort.

The moment their mouth collided, the High Queen was not denied.

All this worrying, and crying. Jupiter wanted to be rewarded after all the pain she went through. Comforted, really.

"Your Majesty..." Caine closed his eyes, swallowed hard, still holding Jupiter at the back of her head, "I can't...you don't...understand. This...it won't let us be together. Do you understand?" He looked at her in the eyes, staring into them, gazing at her face, as if imploring a miracle from it.

"No." Jupiter answered. Tearfully, she withdrew her arms and let them fall to her side.

Caine felt a pang of hurt the moment she let go. He said one thing, but felt another. He wanted her to distance from him, but the moment that she did, he felt only fear.

"No, Caine. I don't understand." She looked down, and rubbed an eye.

She was tired. She felt immensely tired. And being rejected repeatedly by the man she had fallen hard for made her so exhausted.

"I'm the queen, aren't I?" she whispered. She turned back around, and looked at Caine softly, "So why can't I be with you? I want you. So what if you're a _splice_." Her voice broke. "You're _my_ splice, you're my protector, you're—"

And that was enough for the soldier to close in their distance and take her into his arms.

With a forceful embrace, Caine crushed his mouth into Jupiter's and decided to forget where his place was.

_I don't care_. Jupiter cried in her thoughts. _I'm in love with you_. _Don't you see that?_

Caine was struggling to restrain himself. He's never had to with women in general.

But Jupiter Jones was not nearly just another woman, but Royalty.

'_Caine, you cannot do this.'_ His mind flashed immediately at an opportunity he confided with Stinger, after the incident._ 'You mustn't be with her. Remember, she is the High Queen of the Abrasax Dynasty. She's important to the galaxies and the universe...'_

Stinger's words echoed unwelcome in his thoughts.

But though it did, Caine replied.

_She's important to me, too_...

Even if he was just a splice, another specimen for the royalties and the Aegis to play with or use as they please, Caine knew something very simple.

He could never be the same in any other person's eyes, not in the way he was in front of Jupiter.

In front of her, he felt naked, in his true form, and _seen_.

To be _seen_. For who he was. And it felt..._real_.

"Don't leave me..." he whispered in her neck, "Don't ever leave me."

"I promise."

"But you will, don't you know? They'll keep us apart."

"We'll find each other."

"Not always."

"Caine, I won't leave you. Not in the way you think. I'm yours."

"You say that now, my Queen, but when high politics have corrupted your thoughts, what will become of your heart?"

"...Yours?"

Caine smiled, but his eyes did not. He shook his head, and let her go.

"They can have my mind," Jupiter continued, "and they can break my spirit...but you will always have my heart, Caine."

"They will question our relationship, my Queen."

"It's Jupiter, Caine. Do you have a stutter?"

"Your Majesty, I am serious."

"So am I."

"When they question you and realize our..." he couldn't even find a word for it, and shook his head, "they can easily terminate me or assign me elsewhere."

"I won't let that happen."

"How so?"

"Because you'll be in my security detail."

A smile crept up Caine's face.

"Is this true?"

"Of course, you silly. I am the queen. I can choose who guards me or not." She pointed, "You have _saved_ my life countless times, and more than I can recall." She drawled.

"Then I hope to be even closer to you by protecting you."

"I hope the very same, _Lieutenant_ Wise. I trust your overprotective judgment and your intuitive reactions will keep me alive."

"My _overprotective_ judgment? Is that so, my Queen?"

"Yes..."

_I love you._ Jupiter quietly thought. But she couldn't bring herself to say it now. Especially because Caine Wise closed their distance, and descended upon her lips. And she forgot the pain for a moment, and the worries.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"One of the intruders have been identified as Leeroy Jun. He's a splice that carries both human and lion DNA. A Rebel Commander; also held responsible for stealing a technology developed by the commonwealth. The research facility was attacked almost four days prior, and the attack earlier today proved that the Rebellion is fast-acting towards a goal."

Captain Tsing called for Jupiter's audience later that night together with Stinger, Caine and the Aegis Admiral over a video conference.

"They were interested with a device that has the ability to manipulate molecular structures," Captain Tsing continued, "It's a prototype, but has been proven to work on smaller scales. The laboratories can re-create the technology of course, but it's the standing fact that the enemy has knowledge over its design by now. For what purpose they want to use it, we don't know. And why they decided to attack us on our front door; that, makes me think they're well into completion."

"But what has a device have to do with me?" Jupiter questioned, "If the rebellion wanted me dead, they could've shot me right then and there. I had no protection,"

Caine flinched involuntarily, but chose to remain silent,

"and they almost took me away."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Admiral spoke over the screen, "_almost_, and we'll bear in mind to heighten your security."

"About that—"

"Your Majesty," Captain Tsing cut Jupiter off, "even if the rebellion chose not to assassinate you, they very well wanted you alive for their motivations. Trust me that none of these intentions are meant to keep you well and safe, but know that this failed attempt to kidnap you meant their desperation to strengthen their cause, and the incident at the research facility, to send a message: They want to control the commonwealth and they need you to accomplish that."

"Captain Tsing," Stinger interrupted, "what I don't understand is the need to abduct the High Queen. That stolen technology is part of the Restoration Initiative of the royal parliament, is it not? The goal is to be able to recycle wastes and re-distribute altered matter into an original state. If the rebellion wanted that technology, aren't they supporting the commonwealth's cause?"

"Not necessarily..." Caine answered, "if they're interested in studying the design, they might be studying how to re-create the technology and identify its weaknesses. That can impede the process of the research."

"So what now," Jupiter scoffed, "are they going to blow up every machine your commonwealth makes just so the initiative won't succeed?"

"It's control that they want, Your Majestiy." Caine said, "And it's not 'your' commonwealth; it's ours." His brows furrowed.

Jupiter was taken slightly aback by Caine's response.

Captain Tsing cleared her throat, Stinger managed to smile and the Aegis Admiral remained quiet.

"It's imperative that we keep Her Majesty under tight security for the time being. The Admiral and myself have discussed your security detail, especially when you resume your activities in your palace—"

"Okay, I know everyone's all over me about security and such; but I need to clarify a few things, alright?" Jupiter's heart was racing, but she needed to be heard, "First, I need to _go_ back home, and talk to my mom. As you all know, I'm still not well-adjusted to this High Queen thing, and honestly, I don't feel like it. I don't _have_ three children. I haven't _lived_ for ninety thousand years and I don't usually go home to a _palace_—"

"Your Majesty," Caine interjected, but was ignored,

"Nor do I get abducted by different people with different motivations—"

_"Your Majesty_," Caine repeated, sounding more firm, but still ignored.

"—and will all that, I find the need," Jupiter took a deep breath, "to request Lieutenant Caine Wise...as my personal bodyguard."

Stinger's brows raised and Captain Tsing was quiet.

"Your Majesty, Caine Wise is a soldier. As a newly promoted officer, he has responsibilities in the army—"

"Admiral, Sir, it can wait, can't it?" Jupiter's voice sounded adamant, and she stood up to emphasize her point. When she raised her brow, it got even more interesting. "I almost died, Admiral. I want your best soldier to protect me. If I'm so _valuable_ to your world, if my life is in such _danger_; won't you spare me your best man so I can live another day?"

The Admiral wouldn't answer.

"I am the High Queen of Abrasax, am I not?"

Somehow, Caine Wise thought that _that_ was going to be Jupiter Jones' favourite line for the rest of this lifetime.

"You are, Your Majesty." The Admiral conceded, "All that reasoning for a simple request. There was no need, Your Majesty. You had me convinced at 'personal bodyguard'."

Everyone was silent. The Admiral was looking over at Jupiter Jones and Caine Wise.

"As long as the Lieutenant finds this acceptable, I will temporarily relinquish him of his responsibilities from the army and assign him to your security detail."

Everyone looked at Caine Wise now.

Caine was looking at Jupiter.

Jupiter thought she won an argument, but Caine looked at her with a hidden dismay.

"Admiral, I'd like to have some time to think over it, and discuss it with Colonel Stinger and Captain Tsing."

Jupiter's eyes widened, and it was almost too obvious had the Admiral been there with them in person.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Captain Tsing, Colonel Stinger, Your Majesty," The Admiral bowed from the screen, "Thank you for the audience. I leave you all with a well-deserved rest. I bid my goodbye for now."

Colonel Stinger, Captain Tsing and Lieutenant Caine stood up and mirrored the Admiral's salute.

Jupiter was momentarily confused, and belatedly imitated the gesture.

Stinger tried to hide the smile from the corner of his lips. When the screen turned off, Captain Tsing resumed her seat and so did Stinger. But Caine was still up.

"Captain, Colonel, Her Majesty; may I please take my leave now?"

"Going where?" Jupiter demanded.

Captain Tsing looked confused, and Stinger did his best to hide his amusement.

"Ah, perhaps the Lieutenant can take Her Majesty back into her room," Stinger tried to cover the heat, "Tomorrow we arrive at the palace. We can resume the discussion of Her Majesty's security detail when she wakes up."

Jupiter looked at Caine, whose face suddenly turned hard and distant.

"Fine." Jupiter said, and went past everyone to leave the room.

Captain Tsing stood up to give her bow, only it was too late since the Queen walked so fast, and Stinger did the same, this time, unable to hide his smile.

Caine shook his head, and followed the High Queen back to her chamber.

"Is the Queen upset?" Captain Tsing inquired innocently,

"Oh not with us, for sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Your Majesty," Caine tried again, for what seemed to be the fifth time, while they headed back to Jupiter's room,

"Your Majesty..._Jupiter_. I'm sorry. I apologize for my behaviour, but you need to understand—"

"Oh come on, Caine," Jupiter swivelled around, her ponytail lashing behind her and her face flustered, "You were the one who didn't want to be 'left alone', and you wanted to be in my security detail as much as I wanted to!—"

"Of course I do!—"

"Then what the hell was all that, 'I'll think about it, Admiral'-crap all about? Huh? What, so now you're ashamed of being with me?"

"Y-Your Majesty, Jupiter, could you—" Caine broke off, suddenly frustrated and raked his fingers through his hair. He bit his lips together, trying not to shout, or say something maybe. His breathing was uneven, and his fists were clenched.

Jupiter raised her brows, and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for a response.

"I need to be with you." He finally spoke. "I can't do that if the Admiral of Aegis finds out I'm in love."

Jupiter threw her hands up, "Oh give me a break! I thought I was the Queen!—"

"Jupiter, if you really believed that, on the first place you wouldn't have denied all your power and privilege in front of the Colonel, the Captain and the Admiral earlier—"

"I was striking a point!—"

"And you can't always use that line to get what you want—"

"Oh yes I can." Jupiter folded her arms again.

"W-w. Well," Caine bit his lips again, "Maybe you can, but you know you don't feel the same way about it inside. And going back to earth? Just to see your mother? You're risking your life all over again."

"I have a life back there. Maybe it's not as glamorous or important, but people care for me down there, okay? I have cousins, aunts, uncles—a _mother_—an _entire family_. I can't just disappear any time I want just because your people—"

"We care, Your Majesty!" Caine exclaimed. "You have no idea how much you embarrassed all of us by disclaiming your throne in front of the officers. If you ever did that in front of the commonwealth, you have no idea how much damage and hurt you would've caused to _your_ _own_ _people_. I keep telling you, Your Majesty—it's not just my people—_you're_ one of us. You're our Mother, our High Queen, maybe you don't understand that yet but your blood and your throne means a lot to this commonwealth. Your power alone as Queen has protected us for eons. Talking the way you do now makes us feel unwanted—and obviously, that's what your showing, isn't it?"

Jupiter's mouth was slightly opened. Every thought that came from Caine just now suddenly washed over her like a bucket of ice.

"Disclaiming your responsibilities, and your life here, also feels like disclaiming anything to do with _me_." Caine's brows furrowed. "Didn't you think of that? Every time you want to run back home, o-or when you comment about being a 'High Queen', it felt as if you were so excited to leave us, and disgusted that you had anything to do with this."

Jupiter's eyes began to water. She put a hand over her head, and turned sideways, trying to find a way to leave this conversation.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us." Caine shrugged. "You're stuck with me. If that's too disgusting for you, well have a good night's worth of sleep because you're going to see more of me after tonight."

Caine stepped back, shook his head and began to walk away.

"Caine!" Jupiter exclaimed, "No, Caine!" Frustrated, Jupiter pulled Caine's vest, and he did stop. She embraced him from behind, dropping her defences by now.

"I'm sorry, okay..." she spoke, her check against his back. She held him tighter, and pressed her forehead against him. "I'm trying to take this all in..." she squeezed her eyes shut, battling the threat of tears. "I know I insulted all of you—and I'm _really_ sorry...chances are I might do it again—and I'm sorry! I don't know how to be a Queen, because I was never one! I _clean houses_, Caine. Doesn't this bother anyone at all? It bothered Balem at least—and for every reason I can find to hate that detestable human—he's right about my lack of experience about everything..." Jupiter's voice began to break, "I'm honestly nobody...no matter how much you all try to tell me I'm the High Queen of Abrasax, I'm just a daughter of somebody down on earth who cleans houses in Chicago. The next goal I had in my life was to get my papers fixed so I can do other things I dreamed of—like studying or getting a better job..."

Caine turned around, and faced the High Queen.

This was the High Queen of the Universe.

Short. Face downcast. Crying...

Beautiful, grounded, and at an arm's length from him.

He took her close, and embraced her.

"You're not 'nobody'. And before you met all this; you were still someone important. It doesn't matter what you did; and cleaning houses is a noble and honest occupation like any other... What will matter now is how you go on from here. And people will depend on you. I guess I forgot how overwhelming it is for you...I'm sorry, Jupiter." he looked down at the top of her head, and she looked up and met his gaze.

"...You're so tall." She managed to tease.

Caine smiled, and brushed her tears away.

"Our Queen is small."

"But I'm somethin', aren't I?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"It's 'Your Majesty', you commoner."

"I beg your pardon, your greatness..."

They chuckled, holding each other.

Jupiter blinked up at him.

"Are you really a commoner?" she asked. And laughed.

"I should be insulted..." Caine's brows met, but his voice was smiling. He _was_ smiling. "But I actually am, from your perspective. From the law's perspective..."

"Well from my perspective," Jupiter shifted her hands behind Caine's neck, "you're my commoner-slash-bodyguard-slash-soldier-at-tow."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And you'll do everything I ask?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Oh," Jupiter gasped, "Including baths?"

Caine opened his mouth but nothing came out, and he blushed furiously.

"Including long walks, meetings, vacations..."

"Especially...the last three..." he smiled, "Although..." he blinked.

"What?" Jupiter looked up at him, smiling through her tears now.

_I may not live long enough ...to spend all that time with you, Your Majesty._ He thought.

Caine looked at her,

"_What_?" Jupiter repeated, biting her lip.

Caine shook his head, and went down for a kiss instead.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Dinner was becoming more and more cryptic.

Across the vast space, in a dining room inside a mansion, sat three Entitled Ones.

The Abrasax regent to the royal parliament sat ten feet away from where brother and sister were. Servers stood in a conclave around the dining theatre. They were being serenaded by a palace singer, rendering a tune that provided neither comfort nor distraction. The truth was they needed both.

Comfort was for Khalique. She was mourning for Balem. Her eldest sibling may have been distant, reproachful and cunning, but these were all due to business and his upbringing. Balem was still their brother. During their first few centuries, he was a different man. He was a talented, dashing and openly kind brother. But it was Mother who changed him in due time; she made him rigid, stubborn, and decisive. As the eldest, he was expected to rear the empire. He was the unpronounced leader of this domain; the universe. It was his turn of reign.

Not Jupiter Jones.

Distraction was for Titus. After losing the opportunity to dispose Juipter Jones, and as the younger of the remaining heirs, he wasn't too sure what to make off of their situation: Khalique was dear to him, whereas Balem was cruel. Balem is now dead, which leaves his dear sister. Earth becomes Khalique's property, as long as Jupiter Jones dies.

Hypothetically, if he terminated Jupiter successfully, this would still leave Khalique.

"Both of you must know that your mother has full claim over earth; incidentally, all your properties now can be challenged by a re-acquirement," the regent began, slicing his food carefully. "Your mother's re-occurrence has been a fascinating discussion for the parliament, and the implication it holds. She's very cunning, that woman."

"She's not our mother. That Jupiter Jones." Khalique quipped, her voice empty of any emotion.

Titus eyes flew instantly over to his sister.

'_That Jupiter Jones?'_ He echoed inwardly.

"Well it may be a different lifetime for her, princess, but she is most definitely the High Queen. Imagine the same body, spirit, mind and soul, but without the experiences."

"One could argue that a soul cannot be the same without its experiences, milord." Titus replied. He sipped from his goblet and resumed with his plate.

"That may be so, dear prince," the regent smiled, "but our souls never die. As your late mother's did not. Now it's back. And we must welcome this."

"Why are you here?" Khalique finally approached the subject.

Titus drank some more, staring at his sister.

"Before your mother died, she left a will: that if she re-appears in the universe as a genetic re-occurrence, parts of her estate including that of Earth's galaxy will return back to her control." The regent wiped his mouth with a napkin, and set it aside. "I'm here to inform you that your estates will remain yours and, now that Balem has passed, that his estates be divided equally between the two of you."

Titus face lit up, and Khalique's eyes widened.

"May the universe bless brother's soul." Titus raised his glass, and Khalique shot him a look.

"Under one condition, children." The regent smirked. "Balem would only relinquish his estates if you perform for him a _simple_ task."

Titus raised a brow, "Oh I do love to give a good show, milord."

Khalique held her breath.

"Aid the Rebellion using half of the assets he provides to each one of you. Fund them, and you get the remaining half. Have no involvement, and you receive nothing from him."

The palace singer's voice has approached a crescendo. It was a lovely, smooth sound.

The servers have returned to replace their course with a new one.

Khalique stared blankly at the regent. Titus rose from his chair with a glass at hand.

"Brother, brother, brother..." he muttered.

He approached the window and drank his glass clean. "Even in death, you outdo us all."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

The arrival at her Palace was easier than she thought.

Jupiter was expecting everyone to create a fuss. But instead, she was received by an army of guards and servants, much like what she saw when she arrived at Titus' palace not long ago.

She did notice some of the servants staring longer than usual. They were supposed to look straight ahead, and a wave of curtsies literally happened as she passed by.

To aid her return, the Aegis sent a highly trained bureaucratic droid reminiscent of the one who assisted her in securing her entitlement. Specter, the Queen's personal assistant and, droid, wore a sharp blue suit that matched with a dark tie. His lips were bright red, his hair blonde, and eyes crystal blue. Like the last droid Jupiter met, Spencer was always bright and smiling and verbose.

More importantly, for a purpose. Captain Tsing tasked him to help Jupiter slide back into her former role; to get used to her concerns, and to orient her of what she could control given her intergalactic estates. Not in the entirety of it because the magnitude would be impossible to embrace, but an acceptable overview; an idea, would help and suffice—for now.

"Stop worrying about not knowing what to do as Queen," Spencer continued over lunch. They had begun since the moment Jupiter woke up, and she was startled to see him at the foot of her bed, "You'll have teachers for that. Scholars. Even the parliament itself might enlighten you. Your situation is excused since prior to meeting the truth of your existence, you haven't had the upbringing of a Royalty." Spencer smiled, showing rows of perfect white teeth. His voice was always eerily upbeat. Cheerful. Even if his information demanded a tone of distress,

"But from now on, you are expected to have one and live, like one. Whatever that means for you, is a sacrifice you must accept. As early as now. Because nothing will ever be the same anymore; and let's face it: it's hasn't been. Think of every coming day as a new experience, and something exponentially more different from yesterday. Especially due to your position as Queen. You will learn our history, our politics, our culture, our technology, down to our entertainment and leisure. You will find out how different Royalty is from the rest of the Commonwealth. The first life that you had before as Queen must return to the life that you have now, still as a rightful Queen. The sooner you become removed from earth, the sooner you can accept your responsibilities here." He smiled again.

Jupiter wanted to run away. Right then and there. To leave the table, the waiting servants, the guardsmen.

"You will learn how powerful your voice is in the Universe. You will see how much influence you can exert in the Tribunal, and you will learn who to trust and not to trust. But you can only learn all that once you interact with other Influences. The High Lords will definitely be eager to communicate with you, and quite frankly, that will be your Debut, as your Return as High Queen. They will expect ignorance from you of course, but you must surprise them, and you must be firm. The High Queen of Abrasax that they know of, that they are _accustomed to_, was cold, stern, unyielding, and cunning." Spencer was holding his fist up, like a champion, and staring at it. He was still smiling.

"In short, you want me to be someone I'm not." Jupiter inserted her thought, thankful that she found the random opportunity to comment.

"Your majesty, for now, may be. But for all your coming days, this _must_ change; you will transform into the knowledgeable and respectable High Queen that you truly are—"

"I'm sorry to disappoint I'm not all of that today." Jupiter scoffed.

"Attitude is welcome. So is sarcasm." Spencer nodded, "Coercion through your temper is a practical asset. Excellent start, Your Majesty."

"Oh my God. You're tolerating my Bitch Mode?"

"Pardon, Your Majesty?"

Jupiter bit hard with her lips closed. A nerve on her jaw was flexing involuntarily. She forced a smile, and took a sip from her glass.

She looked around, completely besotted that she was having lunch in a large garden where plants and birds too exotic for her to identify surrounded them.

Behind, she saw him looking at her. Caine's hands were clasped in front, and he met her gaze.

"Next, we need to review Your Majesty's table manners."

"Excuse me?" Jupiter's head swiveled back.

"For the ball. Your Debut. It's important." Spencer grinned, flipping pages from his large notebook.

Jupiter looked back at Caine, sure that he was locked in on their conversation despite the distance. There was a smile at the corner of his lips, and he pretended to look at a distance.

Jupiter shook her head and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

It was so dark outside.

Jupiter was staring into the vastness of space, with only a high-grade fibre glass window that separated her from the vacuum beyond.

She was in what she called these days, a bell gown, from a closet that is a house of its own in a floating palace.

It was canary yellow, and the back was exposed, using only a thin layer of white lace encrusted with little gems and diamonds. Across the skin, they felt warm and smooth. A thin white veil of sleeves rushed down from her shoulders, gleaming with small diamonds. The hem of her dress and the sleeves touched the bright marble ground, and when she walked, it sounded like gentle waves.

Half her hair was bundled up and adorned with flowers that looked like a marriage between roses and orchids. They sat beautifully on top of her mane, while the rest of her hair spilled gloriously across her shoulders and back.

She had to ask her handmaiden to take it down a notch with the make-up. She didn't want her eyes bleeding pink or red or blue. She wanted something reduced, restrained, barely there.

Her instructions were aptly followed; her lashes were curled so well, she could do without any colour on her eyes. Her lips were dabbed with this shimmering dust and glazed with clear lacquer. Her cheeks glowed a soft, subtle pink. Her brows were trimmed and arched naturally, and it framed her small face perfectly.

But it all still felt heavy. The dress was heavy. Her face was heavy. Her hair was heavy.

Her heart, was heavy.

She leaned on the pillar close to the window. She stared ahead. She thought she saw a shooting star and grinned a small grin. When it was gone, so was her grin. She closed her eyes, and listened to the sound, of nothing.

"Your Majesty..."

Jupiter gasped, and turned around, her hand went to her chest, and the other against the pillar for support.

"I-I'm sorry." It was Caine Wise, clad in a dark formal attire of the army uniform. He wore stars on his chest now.

His hand reached out, hoping to hold Jupiter's.

Jupiter took his hand and smiled briefly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..." Jupiter looked down, and turned back around again, gazing at the space before them,

"I just miss my family. That is all..."

She held her hands together, but the truth was, she held them because they felt like shaking.

Caine swallowed hard, and sighed. He stared at the back of her. The back of the High Queen.

How will the Commonwealth, the Tribunal, the High Lords make out of her?

She was a genetic re-occurrence. Her knowledge over the universe was scarce. Her experience in politicking, also, was scarce. How will she survive?

If it were her mortal safety, Caine knew how to protect her. But all those judgments and manipulations by people Caine knew he wouldn't know how to speak with without losing his temper...how could he help Jupiter pass through?

Somehow, he was realizing it a little bit better: This was the world of the Royals, the Entitled Ones... and it was a world so apart from his.

His was a world that couldn't wait another day, a world where they make ends meet, a world of chaos.

And her world...how different...or the same was it? Truly?

Caine brought his hand up again, and he felt the need to try to reach out. To reach for something impossible. Stinger once told him, when Titus had caught of Jupiter, that this was what he was searching for. That he was terrified of losing what he found.

And he felt the fear.

He felt it whenever Jupiter wanted to go home. He felt it when the Tribunal or the High Lords wanted to deal with her. He felt it when any sort of danger or threat was near her. He found something so special, he was afraid that if he lost sight of it, it would be gone forever.

And he would return to that dark, isolated place he once lived in; in his heart and in his mind.

He let the stones touch the roughness of his palm, the gentle fabric of the veil.

All these clothes looked and fitted her so perfectly well, it must have felt like second skin.

His hand found that deep crease right at the spine. Jupiter lightly gasped at the feel of his hand.

He let his hand graze down, and it felt surreal to be touching the back of a High Queen.

Jupiter tilted her head slightly, to watch his face, unblinking, looking down behind her.

"I wonder how it would be like making love to a Queen."

Jupiter's heart skipped a beat. Caine spoke so softly when he said his thoughts out loud.

"You mean..." Jupiter cleared her throat, "_with_ a Queen..."

"Yes..." Caine toyed with her veil. "With a Queen."

Jupiter looked back into space, and suddenly feigned disinterest,

"Because I'm a Queen? Or because it's me?"

Jupiter felt him come close, his breath on her ear, "Both." He said.

He gathered his arms around her small waist, and it felt like this dizzying crush backwards. It felt so warm and pleasing. His mouth was on her neck, and she couldn't help but let out a sigh.

Caine took her scent in, and breathed deeply into her neck. His hands found places where he knew they shouldn't be, but they persisted anyway.

He began planting soft kisses on her left shoulder, and transferred to the right. Jupiter was shaking, and she had to hold his hand that was still on her abdomen, and the glass in front of them for support.

She thought she felt him nibble at her earlobe, and he thought she let out a small cry.

He growled a low purr, and took hold of her shoulders to come down for a kiss.

There was a pack of footsteps that was coming close. All sounds from outside, though muted, felt closer inside the vast room.

"To a Queen." Caine corrected himself, looking down at Jupiter's face; flustered and lips swollen.

Juipter's breath was shaking, and her eyes felt like tearing up.

"Caine..." her brows furrowed.

Caine shook his head, and bent down for a chaste kiss.

When the footsteps halted, a knock came to the door.

"Your Majesty?" asked a voice, "The ballroom is filled with your guests. The High Lords are almost complete. We await for your presence."

Caine walked a few steps ahead of her.

Jupiter waited for him to say something.

But he did not, and he stood there, his back towards her, waiting.

Jupiter felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, and she wiped them instantly.

She cleared her throat and began walking hastily.

"Yes," Jupiter spoke out loud, "I shall be there."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Nefertila**

**100,000 years ago**

"...I heard from the Tribunal that the three new planets have been ordered for a re-creation. What a waste...we were in negotiations of seeding them for the last decade, and then this. Not unless Queen Ephara had a hand in this, I wouldn't be surprised..."

"...It was strange indeed, over one hundred fifty thousand years, and yet it had not reached its peak. We thought it was rather curious..."

"...Congratulations on your seventieth millennia, Milord. We heard that it was quite a celebration in your residence. You know our informants never fail us to share their experiences..."

"...Those rebels are nothing but young fools—commoners; who are in want of things out of their reach. Really, people should know their place...aren't they thankful enough of what we've given? Has it not been abundant?..."

"...She's very beautiful, Your Majesty. A true vision. A perfect merge between you and His Majesty."

There were different conversations floating around the dinner table that night. Some of the High Lords from the Tribunal were invited in the Abrasax palace.

"Thank you," the High Queen responded, "I'm pleased to hear the complement...everything is so fresh. From the moment she was born, to this present day, I still can't believe the heavens showed mercy to an old woman such as myself...finally, a child. But pray, she is a _handful_. The other day the servants caught her again trying to escape the palace. You know how rumours fly. I can't have my only daughter wandering about the 'verse. Barely out of her second decade, and she's up and about everything. Her tutors adore her. A very quick study, they say. Sixteen languages in less than seven years. She beat me by four languages! And five of which are intergalactic. One rural; why she bothered to study that, I don't know, it's useless. I suppose she's only restless. The palace can be very...suffocating."

"Six, my Queen."

The entire room grew quiet.

The High King of Abrasax has barely spoken a word since dinner had begun. His Majesty, having travelled lightyears from his home to assess their refineries, was perhaps exhausted from his journey.

"King Ra," The High Queen smiled, "Is that so? Pardon my memory."

Seated across each other, the patriarch of the Abrasax Dynasty gazed at his wife, though with eyes that spoke of quiet promises, and an obvious weariness, he managed to address his guests with his first comment.

"And two rural," he added, and his mood began to adjust to his guests, "It originated from an old galaxy from my great grandfather. Perhaps she stumbled upon our archive and read about it. In it was a very interesting planet. My great grandfather pardoned an entire ship of immigrants from the harvest. Of course, it's rarely done. But their development had been so advanced, they were able to detect the ships and have deduced our purpose. They managed to create a technology to communicate with us. I believe their descendants still live till today. They've integrated well into the commonwealth."

"They must have a town of their own by now!" one of the guests commented, and everyone else laughed.

The woman who inquired upon the High King's daughter decided to ask yet another question.

"Princess Nefertila celebrated her sixteenth birthday only last year, did she not?"

"Yes," the High Queen replied, "her father gifted her by creating a new splice under the gene of her choosing. What did she choose again, my King?"

The King smiled, sharing a quick tender moment with his Queen, who, through her long dark lashes, sought his blue eyes with humour.

Of course the queen knew. No detail regarding their daughter could escape his Queen's knowledge. It was a test of course; if he was paying attention to their family.

"A dragon, Queen Khali. An extinct creature from yet another defunct galaxy that your daughter found in a scroll _somewhere_...we had to send an entire crew to retrieve a DNA sample. General Pha of the Aegis is thankful for the splice, by the way. Apparently my daughter has a taste for aggression; the splice she suggested has now become a new unit in the military. Massive talking reptiles. Bred for battle and terminations."

"I'm sure they will be useful to the Tribunal." One of the High Lords remarked.

"To the Commonwealth." Queen Khali hastily replied, her tone sounding somewhat, defensive.

The High Lord smiled forcedly, and nodded once, "Yes, of course—for the Commonwealth."

King Ra didn't miss a beat; he looked at his wife and his guests while taking a sip of nectar from his golden cup.

"Her Majesty," another interjected. "Are you attending Queen Ephara's third wedding? We heard an entire city will."

Queen Khali laughed softly, which put an unnoticed smile on King Ra's face.

"Lady Thalia, perhaps half of the universe will if she could invite them all! She's very much in love with her fiancé is she not? Quite the catch they said, a general from a neighbouring galaxy, and they met during the time of..."

* * *

That night, three moons shone exceptionally bright. The elders called it, a Triumvirate. There was an old story of three High Kings who protected a genetic re-occurrence hundreds of eons ago. The child who was born under the Triumvirate was said to have the power of cosmic regeneration. Before the child's birth, the Universe was tearing itself apart from the very first war, and their technology almost annihilated all life forms. The child became a man, and when he died, the Universe returned to its cosmic balance. Peace.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last long, and successive wars broke out.

But never as terrible as the first.

Gazing upwards to the moonlit sky, a young princess watched the heavens, and the legendary Triumvirate gleaming proudly. She stood there, mesmerized in her soft layers of night robe, barefoot, and hair in complete disarray.

"Princess, time to sleep..."

The nurse had spoken, and Nefertila scowled at the thought of slumber.

Tomorrow, she would have her written examinations from her tutors, and it would be decided if she was allowed to advance her studies.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of mathematical computations. She loved languages though. She never failed any of her language tests. Her tutors were proud of her, but they keep reminding her that her strength is only as good as her weakness.

To strengthen the weakest subject, is to eliminate your weakest link, and turn it into an asset.

_They're wasting their time_. Nefertila thought sourly, playing with the leaves from the balcony.

A small bird perched itself on the balustrade.

Nefertila smiled in awe, and her eyes widened with excitement. She giggled at the sight of a small bird before her, the tail so long with red and blue feathers. It looked back at her, its head bending to the side, just as curious.

It decided to turn around. And Nefertila followed it. It was walking, but one feet seemed to be injured. It was limping ever so slightly, and Nefertila noticed. It flapped its wings and began to fly,

"No!" Nefertila gasped, watching the small bird struggle with its flight.

It flew haphazardly, trying to fly higher to reach this tree, but fell short, grazing against the branches, and faltering down.

Nefertila felt frantic. She looked behind her, relieved that her nurse was absent; possibly out to get water.

She hurried then. This was the only moment to escape.

She sprinted for the door, but not before she stuffed her covers with pillows to feign her sleeping figure.

Her night robe glided across the marble steps that spiralled downstairs and towards the front door.

Nefertila hurried towards the tree.

* * *

If it were up to the High Queen, she would have done away with that dinner. Clever little things, is what she thought of her guests. They always left with new stories to tell the High Lords. For the Tribunal to entertain themselves, and quite possibly to inform old rivals from too distant galaxies that hold no genuine threat to the Abrasax family.

King Ra, with Queen Khali at his side, watched their guests climb on the ship that would escort them back to their homes.

"How I hate galaxy 38's High Lords." Queen Khali spoke, her hand tucked inside King Ra's arm. "They have the fastest tongues and most discriminating eyes. That Lord Zeyne. I hate him."

"Hate is a strong word, my Queen..." King Ra whispered. He turned to face her, and brushed his palm above her face, upwards, casting only a shadow. Queen Khali closed her eyes at her husband's sudden display of affection.

It was an intimate gesture. Queen Khali mirrored her husband, and when it was done, he took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

* * *

The dinner was over, and the servants hurried with all their grace to clean up so they can return in their quarters to rest. They had finished serving the guards who would take the next shift guarding the north tower. They moved quietly and steadily, minding their tasks.

The guardsmen met first before they dispersed. A standard protocol of debriefing each other was never missed, especially when a new guard was included in the watch.

A boy, hardly a man, who applied for the guardsmen recently passed the physical tests. He was barely seventeen, according to their records, and he had been travelling from the east of the commonwealth. He reported no families, no guardians, but a man for himself throughout the years.

An orphan who worked his way into labour. The commander of the North tower was sceptical about letting a neophyte join the force, especially someone who was accustomed to living and working alone.

But he was hard working, and strong. He could at least read and write. More importantly, his physicals were above average. The boy respected his authorities and he followed orders easily. He gave no one any problem.

After debriefing, the boy received his first instructions. He was stationed at the northwest tower, and he would watch it for the next eight hours.

They were provided with their basic weapons; a sheath attached to their waist for their blade, and a spear.

On they went according to their posts, silently and purposeful.

* * *

Nefertila restrained herself from crying. She stroked the small bird with her fingers, and tried to perch it upright. It would fall helplessly on its side, and this brought her distress.

She heard some chirping above the tree, and realized the identical sound. Nefertila figured there was a nest that her small friend was trying to fly back to. Those must be its siblings. Or mother.

She knew she had to return the bird, and she stared at the trunk of the tree before her.

But how would she climb this tree using one hand?

A cold sweat formed at her brow and she swallowed hard. She can't turn back now.

She looked down at her gown, and stared at the small space between her breasts.

Without another moment's hesitation, she placed her dear friend inside, and grappled the tree and stepped on the shortest and nearest branch.

One foot after the other, one branch after the next, Nefertila grew close to the nest.

_One more._ She thought triumphantly.

"What are you doing?"

Nefertila gasped, her eyes widened, and held the branch beneath her as tight as she could.

She looked down below, and there, a guardsman stood.

_Oh no._ She closed her eyes shut, forgetting about this detail.

"Please come down." The guard said, blinking, looking up. "You won't make it."

Nefertila's brows rose. She was appalled by the guard's audacity. She squinted her eyes to look him up close.

Why he was young. No older than a man of twenty. Definitely less than thirty.

"I am the Crown Princess of Abrasax, guardsman. I would have you know, that, I am on a mission. To. Return something."

The bird between her breasts chirped, and Nefertila bit her lip.

The guard below her looked away. And she noticed his shoulders were racking a little.

He was laughing!

"A-Are you laughing at me?! I-I am—"

"Princess," the guardsman cleared his throat, forcing his best to hide a smile. "Your Majesty, please come down."

Nefertila looked back at the nest above. She looked below at her breasts. The bird looked back at her.

"Princess."

"I know! I heard."

He laughed again. Now it was audible.

Nefertila looked down at him and noticed that he rested his spear on the ground. He took off his helmet, and with swift movements, climbed the tree.

Nefertila was horrified at the speed he exhibited, whereas she remembered sweating profusely just to get from one branch to another.

He was right in front of her now. He was standing on a branch below him. While she rode the branch his hands were perched on.

At eye level, Nefertila confirmed his youth.

No older than twenty...

The guard stared back at her.

For a moment, they were studying each other.

The small bird chirped and Nefertila's head shifted down. Her cheeks suddenly grew _very_ warm.

"Princess," the guard began, "I'm afraid I have to accomplish your mission from here. But I need to bring you down first."

"No." She scowled. "I'm bringing him to his mother. She's waiting right there." She pointed above at the nest.

"I understand." He replied, looking at her eyes steadily, "But you will not make it, Your Majesty. That branch is too thin. It cannot support your weight."

"Upon my word!" Nefertila exclaimed, "I weigh like a feather!"

The guardsman looked at Nefertila, his eyes unblinking, and Nefertila felt embarrassed for a second.

But the next one changed her feelings all the more.

The guardsman moved close when he was near her, he turned around, steadying himself carefully.

"What are you doing?" Nefertila asked.

"Please climb at my back. I cannot carry you down facing your Majesty."

"Oh for goodness' sake, I can climb down—the same way I climbed up."

The guard turned around to look back at her. He waited for her to climb down.

Nefertila looked back down, and swallowed hard.

It was gradually occurring to her, that, perhaps going up was easy, however, climbing back down...

The guard turned around again, his back facing her.

Nefertila swallowed a cry, her fists drenched with sweat. She inched close to the guard, wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

The guard swiftly turned to the trunk, holding the branches firmly.

Carefully, he descended towards the ground, and when they reached it, he slowly knelt to the grass.

Princess Nefertila let him go. She stood up, not knowing what to do next.

When the guardsman faced her, he was slightly looking down. The Crown Princess was small.

_What a tall boy for less than twenty_. Nefertila's brows met, her face looking puzzled._ Never mind!_

She looked down at her breasts and the small bird she found laid there, eyes half closed. She gently pulled it out with her two hands.

Before she could retrieve it, the guardsman turned around quickly. His head turning elsewhere.

Nefertila didn't mind his reaction and proceeded with the retrieval.

"Here." She said, and he turned back around. She looked up at his face, which was suddenly flushed.

"Make sure to put him back, or you will answer to _me_." Her eyes looked at him sternly.

The guardsman could only nod in obedience.

She placed the small bird on his hand, and he took it, their fingers brushing lightly.

He was looking at her face and was trying to focus on the bird.

The next moment he was back up the tree, and carefully, Nefertila saw him return the bird.

When he got back down, he turned around to look at the princess, but she was already running back to the tower.

The guard looked at her, frozen, watching the Crown Princess running barefoot across the grass and toward the marble floor of the front door. She took one last look of him before closing it.

Nefertila hurried upstairs, catching her breath, making sure her footsteps were light. The nurse was asleep downstairs in her own room. When Nefertila reached hers, she quickly went to the balcony, her hands gripping the balustrade for support.

She saw him bending down to pick up his helmet. He placed it back on, and took his spear.

"Guardsman!" she called his attention.

The guardsman looked up, momentarily paralyzed.

She flapped her hand, gesturing him to come close. Her face withdrawn from any emotion.

He looked around him, and walked closer.

When he was beneath her balcony, he stopped, and waited.

"What is your name?" her chin was up, but her eyes were watching him.

"Thar, Your Majesty."

"Thar." Nefertila repeated. "Guardsman Thar...thank you...for aiding me..."

Thar stared at the princess for a moment. And he blinked his eyes, as if they were strained. He looked down at his feet, and he bowed. "It is my pleasure, Your Majesty."

And when he looked up, she was no longer there.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Present day**

There was an orchestra playing at one side of the ballroom. The lights would dim every minute or so, and come back to a bright golden glow. The guests were undeniably animated; some well into their debates, others laughing and smiling at the latest rumour. The servers were scattered everywhere, attending to their guests as immediate as they could, with wine or food on their silver platters. Everyone stood for the mean time, waiting for the High Queen Jupiter to welcome them all.

Even military representatives were present tonight, dressed in their formal attires. Stinger was in a deep conversation with the Aegis officers and a few High Lords. Lieutenant Caine Wise had just re-appeared back into the crowd. Caine took a glass of wine from a server nearby. Stinger wondered where he had been.

A bell rang twice, and the room grew quiet.

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty, the High Queen Jupiter of the House of Abrasax."

The orchestra played a welcoming chorus, and the crowd applauded.

Jupiter stepped inside, escorted by two servants behind her.

"Good evening, Your Majesties, Lords, Gentlemen and Ladies. My name," Jupiter lifted her chin, and suddenly caught her breath. She saw Caine in the crowd, and swallowed hard, "Is Jupiter Jones. High Queen of the House of Abrasax. I am the genetic re-occurrence...of your once and beloved, High Queen Nefertila—"

As if rehearsed, as if on cue, the entire room bowed at the name Jupiter has spoken.

Jupiter was shaking inside. What she had spoken _were_ rehearsed, with Spencer no less. For the mean time, she only had the droid as her sole Tutor, until the rest would be assigned for her approval.

'_The first life that you had before as Queen must return to the life that you have now, still as a rightful Queen...'_ she remembered Spencer's words, '_...you will learn how powerful your voice is in the Universe. You will see how much influence you can exert in the Tribunal...'_

_The Tribunal_. Jupiter thought. Here they were, bowing in front of her.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what she ought to do at this kind of moment,

"Rise, Milords." She beckoned, her palms turned upside and gesturing to the crowd.

"Tonight," she continued, "We celebrate my return. Let us drink and eat to our desire, and I look forward to meeting you all. Maestro," Jupiter was told specifically that if she wanted to finish talking with an audience in the ball, she could seek assistance from the conductor of the orchestra.

The Maestro bowed and faced the orchestra, and with a flick of his wrists, the music resumed, and the guests were abuzz.

The Announcer earlier came back to her side, Caine stood beside her as her security detail, and her two servants remained behind her.

Jupiter was having the most trying moment not to show that she shaking, her hands clasped in front of her. A small smile upon her face.

The crowd continue to mingle, but a small group was lined up in front of Jupiter. Spencer instructed her that tomorrow, the High Lords would be re-introduced to her since she has no knowledge of these people anymore. They would be formally announced, each and every one of them.

"Her Majesty, Queen Ephara of the Urdegen Dyansty, and Lord Razum, General of the Urdegen Army."

The couple before Jupiter bowed, and she did the same. The woman had a long curly blonde hair. Her eyes were green, and her ears were pointed. Her face was the smoothest she had ever seen, and her breasts almost poured out of her gown. Jupiter held back a giggle.

"Her Majesty," Queen Ephara's voice was low and round. It sent a slight prickle to her skin. "You are, as beautiful and _delicate_ last I saw you. The Universe does _not_ fail. How I wish upon _my_ genetic re-occurrence to maintain my form in future—if I would be privileged at all."

Her husband, Lord Razum, was a tall dark man with soft brown eyes and pearly white teeth. He laughed a little and smiled at Jupiter, "Forgive my wife, Her Majesty. She is simply besotted, as am I."

"No, Milord," Jupiter bowed her head a little, "It is _my_ privilege to meet you both...once again." She added.

One couple after the next. Sometimes, only one individual. Jupiter was introduced most literally to every guest she had that evening, and was obliged with a short conversation.

Some of them tried to enlighten her with memories she simply did not have. _Everyone_ knew she doesn't _know_ their stories; that she was _trying_ to understand a past that did not exactly belong to her.

At the back of her mind, perhaps they, too, felt that she did not belong to where she stood.

Genetic re-occurrence or not.

Regardless if they accepted the truth of her re-occurrence, Jupiter had no power over that. It bothered her as well, but it was her _detachment_ from a collection of foreign memories that bothered her the most—the entire time. One king was talking about how she helped him save his galaxy by lending her forces. Another spoke of their still-standing trade that has never failed their economy. A queen gushed about how they met thousands of years ago.

But one of the last few High Lords that was introduced to Jupiter, was what took her attention the most.

"His Highness, Lord Thar, Regent of Phileux."

Lord Thar bowed and Jupiter did the same.

For a moment, Jupiter waited for Lord Thar to start the conversation, just as the others had.

He looked at her, in her eyes. His gray eyes had violet specks in them, Jupiter noticed. She did so because his eyes seemed glassy and it moved around her face, like it was searching for something.

"Lord Thar," Jupiter began, "It is my pleasure."

Thar blinked several times, realizing his stupor. He looked down at their feet, and bowed his head.

"N-No, Her Majesty. It is mine." He brought his head up, and gazed back at her.

Someone cleared their throat. Caine shifted his feet a little. Moved a little closer forward.

Lord Thar glanced at him shortly, and resumed a smile on his face and beamed at Jupiter.

"The nation of Phileux is happy of your return, Your Majesty. The late King Gont made clear that Abrasax was, and always will be, an ally."

"Thank you, Lord Thar." Jupiter curtsied, and this was the signal of the end of their conversation.

Lord Thar bowed and turned away.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ball, right at the height of it, someone rang his glass, slightly striking it with a silver utensil until the orchestra stopped from playing, and the voices reduced to a silence.

"Milords," an aged looking man dressed in a red attire, with a black sash around his waist, stood erect and his chin above the air. It was Lord Zeyne, standing amidst. "We are also gathered here tonight, to remind ourselves the unity of the Tribunal. Together with our forefathers, we stood for something we believed in, and that is the survival and flourishing of all lives in the Universe. No matter how much force the opposition creates, we stand firm."

The audience rang their glasses; a chorus of bell-sounding applause.

"The Rebellion has recently tried to take away one of our own; by a miracle, the High Queen of Abrasax was unharmed. But Milords, know that this act of aggression and their method of surprise means their desperation to sabotage our _very_ purpose in this life: to prosper. Let it not be the case that we lose to these uncivilized men who want nothing but the chaos of our beloved Commonwealth. We must always remind ourselves, that we are alive to protect our people, to maintain our peace, and to uphold the values our Ancestors have passed on to us, and the happiness they wished for us to gain."

Lord Zeyne picked his glass, and raised it above and in front of everyone. "To the Tribunal."

"The Tribunal." The audience mirrored him,

"And to Her Majesty, beloved Queen Jupiter." Lord Thar added, locking eyes with Jupiter.

"Queen Jupiter." The audience echoed, raised their glasses, and drank.

One after the other, the guests have retired back to their ships, or into the Guest Towers of the Palace. The evening was still alive, but some have chosen to rest. Others were still animated in their conversations, and there were those who obviously have had too much to drink.

Jupiter was exhausted, and with the help of her servants, temporarily found a way to escape from the crowd for now.

Caine was aptly informed, but because Colonel Stinger and Captain Tsing wanted to discuss a few more things with him, he instructed five guards who he personally selected from the force to look after the queen.

Out of his sight, Caine felt a sudden pang of anxiety. He watched the trail of her gown disappear, and almost turned away to look for his colleagues, if he had not caught Lord Thar looking at the same direction as he was.

Caine stood, watching him, watching her. He remembered how the man stood frozen in front of Jupiter for a moment when they were 're-introduced'.

The High Queen was indeed, very beautiful.

But there was something in the way Lord Thar looked at Jupiter that bothered Caine.

"The Commonwealth is indebted, milord." Caine bowed his head, expressing his sudden introduction to the High Lord. Caine had walked to his side and decided to speak with him. He looked at Lord Thar straight in the eyes.

Thar's gaze was broken. He looked at the man who was suddenly at his side.

"It is the High Court that is indebted to its people, Sir." He replied. He realized it was a Lieutenant from the army. Caine Wise was his name. They were introduced earlier this evening; quickly, with the rest from the military. "And we are ever grateful to you, for protecting the High Queen." Lord Thar inclined his head.

Caine's brows slightly furrowed. Lord Thar must be referring to the attack made by the rebels some time ago.

"The Queen is sacred." Thar added.

Caine held his tongue. An entitled one has spoken.

Lord Thar smiled. Wide and gentle.

"She means everything to us, Lieutenant Wise. And I meant that with every word."

Caine felt frozen. Lord Thar looked down at the ground, but began to walk close,

"Her blood, her body, her voice and her throne. Everything in her, and about her is best kept protected...at all times."

Lord Thar's face was at a hand's distance from Caine. Eye to eye, an officer and an entitled one stood erect, facing each other, in a corner of a vast ballroom.

Caine's blood was pulsating. He felt the heat in his body rising up to his head. He fought the urge to clench his fists. He fought the urge to emit any sound.

It was a challenge.

A direct challenge from one man to another; a not-so subtle threat. From an Entitled One, at that.

Caine could only oblige with a simple nod of the head. He could not do anything more than that, and anything less might be rendered as an offense.

These people. These _entitled ones_. They are menacing. And they are greedy.

Down to the last bone. Down to the last drop of blood.

They will consume, Caine thought. And will leave nothing for the rest of them.

Lord Thar smiled again, withdrew himself from his position and started off outside. He walked languidly, light steps, shoulders square.

Now he clenched his fists; Caine was sure to never forget this encounter.

For they both knew; he has been found. Caine has been found to want more, and have more with the High Queen of Abrasax.

How the pompous entitled prick knew, Caine was not sure.

Hereon however, caution becomes an understatement.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"We almost lost District II yesterday. The Aegies army sent to counter the Rebel Droids were outnumbered by three to one." It was Aegis Vice-Admiral Erst, and he was fuming. He had downed two glasses of hard liquor since the beginning of their private meeting. The vice-admiral was from the same splice genome that Caine was born from. Older and gray, the vice-admiral could be the distant future that Caine was looking at now.

But perhaps, not with the same preferences... With regard to celebrations, it was of utmost importance that splices from their genome were restricted from alcohol. Their tolerance for it was apparently low. Their discipline usually cuts off any inclination towards it. But there are a select few who break the norms, such as the vice-admiral.

He was leaning towards a high window sill. Caine wondered if he was being melodramatic or if he had too much already. "I have a strong feeling," his fist on his chin, "those droids are increasing as we speak. Where in the 'verse are the rebels getting the money or the resources to produce that many?"

"It doesn't matter," Stinger waved the notion off. He had a drink in his hand himself. Unlike the vice-admiral, he was sober. "An Aegis soldier can battle with five droids all at once—so as long as trained. Am I not right, Lieutenant Caine?"

Caine was sitting across the others, with Captain Tsing on his right. Captain Tsing sat comfortably with her legs crossed, and her hands on either side of her armchair.

Caine looked at his hands, clasped together, as if in a prayer. "What if the vice-admiral is right, Colonel?" Caine looked at Stinger, "What if they are increasing by numbers? The Aegis army hasn't trained nor recruited a vast number for a long time. Many are too young to be officiated just yet. They're children in training. Our batches are small. Our population strictly controlled. Even if we produce new splices, or new batches, it would take almost two decades before they can be fit to fight. The rebels are—"

"Even if," Captain Tsing decided to cut in the discussion. "their numbers are increasing, we have the technology to disarm the droids. We can reach out to the Tribunal to provide the funds necessary to aid our army. It shouldn't be a difficult problem. The rebels are like parasites; they feed on what is available to them."

"There's a traitor in the Tribunal, I tell you." The vice-admiral hid his face with his glass. Or held it against his forehead. It was hard to tell while his eyes were closed, and he was still leaning on the wall, "No army can reach that number without getting financed. It's an entitled one. I can sense it. I can _smell_ it. A traitor. I've spoken with elders who've lived long enough to witness the last war; I know how fickle those High Lords can be. They can be fighting for the Commonwealth today, but tomorrow they can be against it."

"And who would be foolish enough to attempt such a mistake?" Captain Tsing challenged. "True; the galactic wars are proof of false loyalties, but the Commonwealth still stands. For eons, since the beginning of time. The Ancient Ones built us, and all we had to do was continue."

"Is it true, Lieutenant Caine," Vice-admiral withdrew himself from the wall, and slightly staggered towards a chair adjacent to Caine, "is the High Queen the reincarnation of an Ancient One? What powers have you witnessed, boy? You must share with us."

Stinger covered a laugh by sipping from his glass. Captain Tsing rolled her eyes, staring at her lap.

"N-No, vice-admiral. There are no powers from the queen, except that she has the usual genetic control over natural elements or certain species, like any other Royal..." Caine smiled, looking down at their feet. He was recalling the first time he saw Jupiter commanded the bees at Stinger's front yard, "Otherwise, none that I know of, sir."

The Vice-admiral studied Caine for a moment, and smiled, nodding his head.

"I see, I see...well...so much for the end. I would have rather died in a glimpse without warning, with everyone else, than in some tedious war with a tedious High Prick, somewhere, out there."

Captain Tsing clasped a hand to her mouth, fighting hard not to laugh, while Stinger chuckled quietly to himself.

"Cheers, sir." Straight-faced, Caine held his glass up and the vice-admiral mirrored him.

* * *

Jupiter felt she was going to be sick. She felt a little sorry for her handmaidens when she tricked them. She ran towards the farthest and most hidden tower she could find in the palace. She was wishing that her representatives would find a suitable excuse for her, like 'The High Queen had fallen asleep!' or 'The High Queen is royally indisposed. Please go back home!'

Outside in the fresh night air, Jupiter felt a little free. Less suffocating. Less intimidated.

It felt like a nuisance to stand in a vast room filled with strangers.

Strangers who thought they knew her.

But they did. It was _her_. The _other_ Queen.

_Nefertila..._ Jupiter whispered the name in her thoughts. Her brows immediately furrowed.

They knew _her_, Jupiter thought bitterly, but not me. She mused. Not Jupiter Jones.

"Hello, there."

A shadow from the dark grew close. As it did, the moonlight showed a surprising entity.

"Lord Thar." Jupiter stood up straight. Quietly disappointed she was found.

She had been leaning on the balustrade and the marks were now on her forearms. She felt embarrassed to be seen like this. Like a child playing outside.

"I assume the party is not to your taste, my Queen?"

Jupiter smiled, unable to control a blush that rose to her cheeks.

There was something in the way Lord Thar said 'my Queen' that sounded...warm.

_Familiar..._her brows furrowed again.

"Ah, no, it's not." She chuckled, "It's not that easy to tell, is it? Spencer—my droid—he worked so hard teaching me some of the basics about the Tribunal." Jupiter turned around, looking up at the night sky. "But...I guess I failed him...socialization is not my expertise, Lord Thar. I don't think I Iike mingling with a lot of people. I mean I don't mind...but I prefer...a smaller crowd, I guess? I'm not used to...all this." Jupiter looked around at the garden beneath them, and fought hard a sudden battle from within; the urge to cry in front of a stranger.

"It's no surprise, my Queen..." Lord Thar looked at her, his eyes soft. His hands were folded in front of him, and a good distance was between the two of them. He looked across the garden, staring ahead. "You never really liked a big crowd on the first place. You never liked talking to High Lords. You never jested with them, never stayed longer than required. Their purpose to you was for as long as they served it. Beyond that," he looked at her, and Jupiter felt her breathing tightened, "they were nothing." He was in full regal attire; and his dark violet suit brought out the colour in his eyes. A dark cape hung wide across his broad shoulders. He spread his hands across the balustrade, his smile never leaving his face.

Jupiter noticed his dimples. Against the moonlight, she saw his pale brown hair. The most interesting detail was his eyes. She first noticed them at the ball. They were grey with violet specks; like someone flicked small crystals in them.

"You are," Jupiter began, "Referring to Nefertila?" Jupiter smiled herself.

"_The Great High Queen Nefertila. The Mother of the Commonwealth._"

Perhaps unknown to Jupiter, she was drawling. Lord Thar immediately noticed and chuckled.

"You mock yourself, my Queen?"

"Correction, Lord Thar; I mock _her_." Jupiter emphasized. "I never thought I'd one day feel so small against my own self. How is that possible? How can that even happen?"

The smile on Lord Thar's face slowly faded. He looked back at the garden, and Jupiter followed his gaze. At first she thought he was staring blankly, but she realized he was looking at a tree.

"Wise words, my Queen..." he closed his eyes and Jupiter watched him, wordlessly.

'_I feel so small, Thar.'_

'_But you are small, princess.'_

'_I'm serious! I mean look at me...I feel like I'm fighting myself everyday...a competition against myself...like there's someone better than I am but she's already inside of me. And I can never beat her. I can try to come close...but I could never...perfect it.'_

'_Oh princess...come here...'_

The night breeze was pleasant on the skin. It blew softly across their faces. Jupiter wondered if Thar was sleeping upright. Was he dreaming? Was he remembering something? She suddenly felt tired from all her thoughts.

She withdrew her attention from Thar for a moment, turned to the garden, and closed her eyes as well.

They were a curious pair. Apart, and frozen on their feet.

Caine watched them from behind, standing quietly himself.

"Try not to worry, my Queen..." Thar spoke gently. "You have an eternity before you. You have all the time you need to learn everything."

"I don't want everything." Jupiter replied.

"What _do_ you want?" Thar blinked, staring at the High Queen.

"Home. I want to go back home. I—"

"Your Majesty."

The pair was surprised at the sound of Caine Wise's voice. They both spun around, in sync.

"I gravely apologize for the interruption," he looked at Jupiter. Jupiter saw the hurt from Caine's face. He took a quick breath, and looked at Thar, "but Her Majesty is needed back in the ball. Something requires her attention...and _presence_." The last word meant to be sarcastic.

Jupiter's eyes looked wild with a mixture of feelings; was it alarm, embarrassment, fear, worry?

She looked down on the ground, her eyes shifting side to side.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be there." She turned around and, curtsied at Lord Thar. "Milord, if you'll excuse me..."

Lord Thar bowed and Jupiter went ahead, in a hurry.

Caine stayed for a moment, looking at Thar who was still watching Jupiter's figure disappear from his sight.

Neither spoke. Thar turned back to gaze at the garden below him.

Caine Wise's hands had been rolled into fists since he saw them a while back. He only noticed when he looked down. After meeting with the officers, he was half-excited and half-frantic to see Jupiter again. When the handmaidens told him she was nowhere to be found, it took all the control in him to keep himself calm.

He could still smell her, and easily track her scent. He knew she was somewhere in the palace.

It had to be here. In this secluded tower. With _him._

"Lieutenant," Thar began, "you should go. Your job. You're _missing_ it." Thar's head turned sideward, but he didn't bother to turn around anymore.

Lord Thar resumed his pose and heard Lieutenant Caine Wise striding away.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

There was a small crowd that had gathered at the center of the ballroom.

Jupiter was escorted by Caine on their return to the ball.

It was a quiet walk, and neither had the inclination to speak.

Jupiter's handmaidens rushed to her side as soon as they arrived. She apologized briefly for her absence.

She couldn't very well ask Caine what was the pressing concern, and she took his silence as a sign of disregard.

Caine, too, decided not to ask and took her silence as a sign of...

Well, what? Guilt?

Guilty of what? Caine quietly thought, unsure if he was prepared to answer that strange question.

There was nothing to be guilty about. They were two, separate, thinking individuals with no ...official commitment. Even better, she was his Queen. Royalty. An Entitled One.

Who was he to govern her affairs? Regardless of any shared feeling.

A Splice and a Queen.

_Can never belong together. _Caine thought.

The small crowd opened up to their presence like a cocoon. The center of attention emerged.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. On your debut."

Jupiter halted in her steps.

"Khalique."

The last time they saw each other, Jupiter was taken away. All smiles, too, back then.

Jupiter should've known better. Each of her 'children' withheld information from her, and presented only ones convenient to their agendas.

But amongst all three, Khalique was the least problematic.

She was wearing a turquoise gown, her décolletage exquisitely protruding from her creamy complexion. Her dark wave-like curls were worn freely, untied, unlike most from the crowd. She stood out.

She was a breath of fresh air to them.

She was a threat to Jupiter.

Jupiter stood still as Khalique came close for a peck on the cheek.

"We need to talk." It was quick, subtle and most of all, discreet.

A bright smile was on Khalique's face, and she curtsied only after their brush of encounter.

Jupiter held her breath, her chin high, and nodded once, acknowledging both greeting and request.

Jupiter couldn't understand this woman in front of her; she was thousands of years older and ahead of Jupiter's experience, but her demeanour was incredibly...childlike. Was it because of their previous lineage?

As if she truly felt being in the presence of her Mother.

_But I am not_. Jupiter thought.

Was she acting? Was she enjoying this?

"I hope you would accept," she pointed at a line of servants that emerged from behind, holding a unique package in each pair of arms. One was tall and flowery and another was a large emerald box among others, "and enjoy my presents, mother."

Jupiter stiffened at the address but managed to conceal it with a brightness of her own smile.

"Of course, Khalique... Thank you."

It may have gone unnoticed, but Khalique's hands which were clasped gently in front of her wrung hard at the reply. She caught her own breath and persevered with the civility.

Caine noticed everything. He was close enough, and with heightened senses, able to hear everything. Even their restrained breaths was apparent to him.

Jupiter didn't know how she stayed with the conversation and managed to respond at all. She remembered having to endure the artificial smiles, the bantering, and even more mingling amongst the High Lords, what with Khalique's unannounced arrival. It was only until the princess suggested if her mother, Queen Jupiter, would like to examine one of her gifts outside the ballroom did the chatting pause.

"I'd be happy to." Jupiter inclined her head and turned to the High Lords to bid her temporary leave. The crowd curtsied at their sudden interest to leave the ball just to look at a curious present, but they persisted with their conversation nevertheless.

Caine's jaw flexed involuntarily and he felt his shoulders tense up. Jupiter felt like a robot walking into a trap.

Something was wrong. Something felt wrong.

But she felt Caine by her side.

It didn't matter how wrong it could get. She momentarily lifted her gaze up to Caine's serious face, whose eyes met hers.

As long as he was there, she need not fear. She would be alright.

By the time they reached an adjacent and acceptable room to discuss Khalique's concern, Khalique ordered her servants and guards to leave her for now.

She turned to look at Jupiter, and motioned at her own servants.

"I shall call for you, when we're done." Jupiter turned at her two handmaidens who looked at each other in warning and curtsied to their High Queen.

Khalique's smile kept on, and looked at Caine.

"And he?"

Caine's brows shut upwards.

"He's not my servant, Khalique." Jupiter stated, her face devoid of any expression, "He was a special guard assigned for my protection by the Aegis since my attack. His orders come from the military, not mine."

A brow lifted gently but sternly from Khalique's smooth face,

"Is that so?" she chuckled softly. She turned around and headed for a long cushioned seat nearby.

Khalique sat down and motioned for Jupiter and Caine to sit at the adjacent seats across her.

Jupiter obliged. She sat, but Caine remained standing.

"I should get myself one as well." Khalique examined Caine from head to foot, recalling the first moment she saw the soldier at her own palace.

"Khalique," Jupiter pressed her folded hands on her lap, "what news do you bring?"

Khalique's smile shifted back to her. She leaned against the seat and stared at her own hands.

"Balem has been funding the Rebellion. Before his death, I presume, he's been in touch with them."

Caine's hands grew into fists. Jupiter shot him an alarmed look.

"And now, our regent who has been actively dealing with all our estates including that of Balem, had come to inform us that it was according to Balem's will that if he should pass, his estates be divided between Titus and myself..."

Khalique had been looking at her hands the entire time. She turned her face up and met Jupiter's. In her mother's eyes, she saw pain.

This was the reason she was here,

"However," she continued, "we are not allowed to receive anything from Balem if we refuse to share half of what he intends for the Rebellion...and I came here to tell you...that I shall not partake in Balem's plan."

Khalique stood up, walking slightly away. She was feeling slightly anxious. Not even millenniums can prepare her for something like this.

"Why?" Jupiter's voice was low, and undecipherable. Her body was immobile. In fact, her face was frozen.

"That's not all," Khalique turned around, "Part of the conditions of the will state that if I abdicate my inheritance from Balem, it would all come into the hands of Titus, should he be willing to accept Balem's wishes. Most interestingly, there is a final clause that states if neither Titus or myself assists Balem's intention, the estates would be liquidated to finance the Rebellion's army, and all that supports their plans."

Jupiter slowly rose from her seat. A hand came to her belly for support.

"Balem..." she whispered, "what has he done...?"

Caine couldn't take it any longer. He walked towards Khalique and began,

"This is High Treason." He hissed, "Do you understand?"

"You _splice_," Khalique replied. Jupiter's head turned swiftly at the two, "you know nothing of the Entitled Ones' affairs, do you? You also don't know," her voice increasing loudly, "that to try an Entitled One in Court who comes from the most powerful House in the Universe is a _petty_ crime compared to what you accuse."

"Khaliqe," Jupiter's voice broke, "This cannot be allowed to happen." She started off towards their direction, "even if our family is as powerful as you say it is, we still answer to the people. The Tribunal. Our _Commonwealth_."

"_Your_ Commonwealth, Mother." Khalique smiled. "Not mine."

She walked away from the two of them, and sank back slowly to her seat.

"I hope you understand...I came here to deliver a message..." Khalique stared blankly at the ground. "Titus or anyone can have me killed for betraying their trust. And by the way, I cannot assure you if Titus has abdicated his inheritance. I haven't told him of my decision. Soon enough he would find out though. I do worry what is to become of me..."

"Imprisonment, that is what." Caine shot at her,

"Not if I washed my hands clean, _fool_." Khalique shot back, her hands coiling into fists.

"How clever." Caine responded sarcastically. "To what do we owe this kindness, princess?"

Khalique was quiet for a moment. Jupiter's body began to shiver. She was having the most difficult effort to focus on the subject without losing her composition. She looked at Khalique when silence had become too obvious.

"Because I loved my mother." She whispered. Hot tears fell uncontrolled down on her face. "I loved my brother. And the only one I have left, I cannot trust. And the mother I once had have returned," she shot Jupiter an angry crying face, "but does not love me. Does not know me. But I know," she rose from her seat, "it's still you, _Mother_. No matter how hard you deny it. You're _back_. And that is a curse you'll have to live with. No matter how long or short you live from this day onwards."

She cleared her throat, and sunk to a curtsy. When she rose up, she began to walk away.

"Khalique," Jupiter called, but Khalique would not turn around, "Khalique, please."

She stopped on her steps, but did not turn around.

"I get it." Jupiter nodded her head, "I do. And I'm sorry—" Jupiter held back a sudden sob, "I'm sorry I'm not the same anymore. I don't have control over that...but still...I want you to know; That what you did for me just now, for our people...it was the right thing. And that you make me proud. As your mother. Once...and again."

Khalique's breathing was noticeable by the rise and fall of her shoulders. It was deep, at pace.

She brought her chin up and opened the door.

When she left, Jupiter sank back to her seat and covered her face as she cried.

Caine came in front of her, kneeled, and strained to see his Queen's face.

"Oh Caine...what has Nefertila done?" she cried. "They all hate me. _Because_ of her."

Caine took her into his arms, and when the handmaidens have returned, they saw the Queen's personal guard carrying her away.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Breathe against breathe, they were entangled. The archive was home to Nefertila's refuge and most recently, escapades.

The pair had been quite adventurous with their curiosity and animosity.

Thar was frequently away from his guardly duties and was only able to escape into his princess' arms once his shifts were over. Nefertila, who was always attuned and focused in her tutorials has now become excited to be done with her daily Royal Studies, so she could rush to her next destination.

No one really knew where the Princess headed after studying hours; everyone assumed she was out in the garden, playing with the fresh blooms or the Royal pets. And the Guardsmen on the other hand, having known how isolated their new recruit was, never questioned Thar's whereabouts as soon as work was finished.

"We're brothers here, too, boy. When will you learn that we work as a team?"

The commander was trying to persuade young Thar to join their weekly engagements outside the palace. Thar knew these engagements invovled women, liquor and an impedning inquisition about his past.

He couldn't allow that, not with the royal guardsmen.

No, no one else.

Besides, Thar thought; if it were the first two vices mentioned that all men needed to replenish their thoughts and energies, he was indeed, sated.

Liquor, he had; Woman, he also had.

The books and papers fell with a thud and the latter flew across the floor. There was only one door to the archives, and a hidden exit stairway that they often used. Nefertila was certain they wouldn't be disturbed there.

Bent in front of him, he grazed his rough fingers against her back, and he felt her arc against his touch.

By now, he was almost accustomed to how her body moved according to his ways.

He was frustrated from the day's work: he almost killed a man today, and he, too, almost jabbed presicely at the heart if it weren't for a fallen shield nearby. The memory of another man's flesh, about to die, against his hold was so vivid, he could only try to forget by getting lost inside of her.

"Thar, Thar, the t-table, b-books..."

Nefertila could barely hold on to the edge; literally and otherwise. She felt her arms turning into butter and her knees about to give way.

She knew briefly about the narration of today's events. Nefertila was not usually shared with gruesome details of the kingdom's wars, nor that of the Aegis efforts in suppressing alleged rebellions.

But to see Thar's face shadowed, crumpled, unlike his usual creaseless, though stoic face, was short of alarming.

He was rough, and his hands moved in a manner of urgency. Nefertila welcomed his advances like always, but felt slightly afraid by his difference today.

He sensed her agitation, and if there was any way to calm the princess' nerves down, it was to silence them with a kiss.

He pulled her arms towards him, jerking her body up. He whispered something at her neck, and she smiled; that, finally, gave him the chance to take her more by surprise and kissed her.

Kisses were always hungry. Touches moreso.

How exactly did two strangers...with the most unlikely tendency to come together, turn into something

"-More." Nefertila answered her own thoughts with a ragged voice. Thar looked at her eyes, and with a determined will to satisfy her Majesty's wish, he dove.

* * *

Staring languidly at the ceiling, her eyes fixed at no point, Nefertila toyed with Thar's hair while his head rested below her neck. He was fast asleep, and his steady breathing and the warmth of his body sated her like some sort of drug.

It was addicitve, and at her age, Nefertila was beginning to understand what the elders and servants would gossip about.

She certainly saw the advantages of sexual intercourse in a royalty's expansive lifetime.

_No wonder no one wanted to die._ Nefertila crooned in her thoughts.

She loved this; these moments when her lover was asleep, their bodies resting from carnal activities.

She was recalling the moment it all began; at the garden, the gentle blue bird, and the guardsman who helped her down.

* * *

The guardsmen of the palace were always scouting the parameters. She soon learned that Thar was assigned near her area of residence. This proved to be a great opportunity to study the young man who caught the princess' attention.

"Your Majesty," one of the royal tutors beckoned Nefertila, "What are you doing here? You are clearly distracted. You haven't returned to our table after your allotted break. Have you memorized the new celestial bodies? I expect that you have."

She may be the princess, but she was clearly not the authority of her Tutors.

Queen Khali specifically instructed them to have the power and influence to command the princess in her studies.

There he was; northwest, between one of the north towers and a pond.

He stood firm, his eyes scanning the vast gardens.

"_Princess."_

The voice grew so much closer, and Nefertila felt her eyes narrow with surprise.

Her left hand shot up towards the bright sky, her finger pointing at something.

"There. The Seven Heads of Taigoon. They lead towards the Kingdoms of Pheroh and Chaiser."

"Very good. And what products do we exchange with these Kingdoms?"

"Pheroh provides the best-skilled manpower, and Chaiser carries our vice products. In return they ask for metal, and of course our beloved Nectar."

Her tutor smiled and nodded approvingly, "Come inside, Your Majesty. We need to continue."

The tutor began to walk back inside their study room, her robe trailing from behind.

Nefertila sighed with relief, looking quickly back at the direction from which she was 'distracted'.

He stood in the same place, his back to her. Nefertila sighed again and dragged her feet inside.

Thar smiled from where he stood.

At the moment when Nefertila looked up to describe the heavens above, Thar stole the random opportunity to look at the princess.

There she was, the crazy curious lady of the north tower with the brazen dark hair and dark eyes. He could still remember how they shone up close. He knew how long those lashes were when her eyes casted down. He could starkly remember how her loose hair spilled across that pale creamy skin. And that soft mouth that could easily bark orders. From a distance, he saw her lips mouth the words, and he read it completely.

He remembered one of the kingdoms which she spoke, 'Pheroh', and he repeated it in his own lips. His face cast down, and a knot formed in his chest. He grunted, and forced himself to throw the memory away.


End file.
